In medical devices with extracorporeal blood circulation, i.e. especially in medical devices for blood purification, filters permitting the substance exchange are used. Said filters can be fastened or held at the medico-technical device. For reasons of handling said holders are conventionally arranged at exposed positions and are configured to be movable.
Frequently, said holders are in the form of a removable accessory and have to be mounted at an appropriate position by the operator of the device. However, this entails the risk of the holder being arranged at an inappropriate position or being used in a not intended manner. Furthermore it is possible that the holder is removed from the device and then the device cannot be operated.
If the holder is rigidly connected to the housing of the device, however, there is a risk that the holder is dismounted when bottlenecks such as door frames are passed and that in this way damage of the medico-technical device occurs.